shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Fuyumi Mizuhara
'''Fuyumi Mizuhara' (水原 冬美 Mizuhara Fuyumi) is one of the respected legends of both her former academy and Tootsuki Academy Alumni, the few excel students who graduated with flying colors and owned her restaurant, Ristorante F. During her time prior the graduation, Mizuhara acquainted with other legends such as Kojirō Shinomiya and others and one of the proficient judges that witnessed the infamous [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud]] Appearance Mizuhara seemly has a short hair and her eye is half closed. She is also rather short than any of her fellow legends. Personality A woman who has few words, Mizuhara tends to say less unless it is necessary. Plot Back Story Little know about this legend, Mizuhara seemly acquainted with Shinomiya Koujirou,Inui Hinako and Donato Gotouda during the graduation ceremony. As the 79th Generation Graduates, Mizuhara wished Shinomiya a best of luck as Shinomiya told everyone about his next step in his life, to create a French restaurant that he is Training Camp Main Article:Hellish Training Camp Arc As the training camp held in the Tootsuki Resort, Mizuhara was appeared along with the other Tootsuki Ten Alumni during the opening ceremony of the Training Camp and left to his respective station after Doujima finished his speech. As the training camp held in the Tootsuki Resort, Mizuhara was appeared along with the other Tootsuki Ten Alumni during the opening ceremony of the Training Camp and left to his respective station after Doujima finished his speech. Unofficial Shokugeki & Yukihira Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud Main Article:[[Yukihira-Shinomiya ''Shokugeki Feud Tale]]'' Mizuhara becomes one of the judges over the Unofficial Shokugeki which is resulted by the Yukihira Shinomiya Shokugeki feud from the rookie, Yukihira Soma and her fellow alumni, Shinomiya Koujirou in order to protect one of the student's future from the unreasonable comment. As Donato and Sekimori complied that Chapelle caught he will blow his top should he found the Shokugeki held without the academy authorization, Mizuhara then claimed that. As the Shokugeki has commenced and Shinomiya had taken the lead, Mizuhara is one of the Alumni who witnesses Soma managed to keep his partner, Tadokoro Megumi, calm by clapping both Megumi's hand hard. While observing through Team Soma's presentation and reading Soma's profile, Mizuhara is surprised and intrigued over Soma's total unbreakable focus on his role while maintaining his performance through both communication and skills. Despite she tasted both dish as delicious, Mizuhara would begin her vote and he vote Shinomiya as the winner. In the twist of changes, Mizuhara is also witness Doujima's sudden vote as an acknowledge credit and also witnessed Doujima exposed Shinomiya's stagnation as his weakness and Shinomiya's reluctance taste her meal twice that led to Shinomiya's stumble in confusion, which her Rainbow Terrine has soften the Vegetable Magician's cold heart as her dish reminded Shinomiya's childhood days. Just as Shinomiya explained that Megumi's dish is included Allspice in it, Mizuhara adds her comment that and begin to wonder why would Megumi put .As both Donato and Megumi is cried in tears after listen to Megumi's explanation, Mizuhara teased Hinako if Megumi has became her favorites side she has sided with Megumi even before the Unofficial Shokugeki. Post Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud and After the Camp Mizuhara is seen he is along side with her fellow alumni as the main chef for the Banquet for Victors and served his famed dishes to the qualified 628 students, who finally pass the entire camp course after the tremendous stress. In the same time, Mizuhara seemly proud over both Soma and Megumi is among these 628 students while hoping that Soma and Megumi had learned their lesson after his infamous Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud and Doujima's golden quote. After the camp is officially over, Mizuhira is among the Alumni halt Shinomiya over to wait for her "request" before she says her goodbye to Megumi and Soma. Unlike her fellow legends who is focuses on Megumi, Mizuhara would tempted to recruit Soma instead as her part of her kitchen crew which Soma declines. Cooking Style Mizuhara used Italian as her primary Cuisine. Clubs *None, after her graduation she became the owner of her own Italian Restaurant,"Ristorante F". Trivia *Of all Legends, only Mizuhara seemly *Just like her, Category:Female Characters Category:Tootsuki Alumni 10 Category:Chef Category:Support Characters Category:79th Generation Students